prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/Greatest Cruiserweight Ever
Tajiri Oct. 22, 2001 - April 2, 2002 After defeating X-Pac for the Cruiserweight Championship, things did not get any easier for Billy Kidman. He faced Tajiri, who was accompanied by Torrie Wilson, on an edition of RAW. Kidman looked to have things in hand when he hit a sit-out powerbomb, but Tajiri came back with his martial arts skills and nailed the Buzzsaw Kick for the win and his first WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Tajiri April 21, 2002 - May 14, 2002 Billy Kidman and Tajiri met one-on-one for the Cruiserweight Championship at Backlash. Kidman got the best of the Japanese Buzzsaw in their previous encounter, but with the help of his red mist, Tajiri was able to win back the Cruiserweight Championship for a second time. Tajiri Sept. 25, 2003 - Jan. 1, 2004 Rey Mysterio put his Cruiserweight Championship on the line against Tajiri on an edition of SmackDown! Mysterio was aware of Tajiri's devious ways and had blocked his green mist early in the match. Later on in the match, Tajiri unleashed his red mist and Mysterio couldn't get out of the way this time. Blinded by the mist, the pinfall for Tajiri was simply academic at that point. Tajiri picked up his fourth Cruiserweight Championship. Tajiri Aug. 6, 2001 - Aug. 19, 2001 Tajiri defeated X-Pac on RAW in August 2001 for his only reign as Light Heavyweight Champion. Unfortunately for Tajiri, his reign was a short one, as he lost the championship back to X-Pac, who was also the WCW Cruiserweight Champion, at SummerSlam 2001. Eddie Guerrero & Tajiri May 18, 2003 - July 3, 2003 Los Guerreros had a rematch for the WWE Tag Team Championship lined up for Judgment Day against the World’s Greatest Tag Team, but prior to the event, Chavo Guerrero suffered an injury that would keep him out of action. Instead of forfeiting the match, Eddie Guerrero went out and recruited a new partner – Tajiri. The match was also a Ladder Match, which added even more drama to the championship match. Tajiri utilized his mysterious green mist to thwart an effort by Shelton Benjamin to climb to the top of the ladder, knocking him off. This allowed Eddie to climb to the top and grab the belts for the win. Tajiri & William Regal Feb. 7, 2005 - May 1, 2005 William Regal and Eugene lost the World Tag Team Championship to La Resistance at a non-televised live event on Jan. 16. Unfortunately for Eugene, he was injured in the days leading up to the championship match, leaving him unable to participate in the bout. An upset Regal used his rematch clause to take on La Resistance on Feb. 7. With Eugene still nursing an injured leg, Regal chose Tajiri as his tag team partner. With his home country behind him in Japan, Tajiri rose to the occasion. Both Regal and Tajiri left Japan as World Tag Team Champions. Tajiri Sept. 10, 2001 - Sept. 23, 2001 On an edition of Raw, United States Champion Chris Kanyon offered an open challenge to any WWE Superstar to take him on for the title. Tajiri accepted the challenge and stepped up big time. Kanyon escaped the Tarantula and then went for his U.S. Championship to use as a weapon. Torrie Wilson stepped in and prohibited the self-proclaimed Alliance MVP from using the belt. Tajiri then caught Kanyon off guard and spewed green mist into his eyes, which helped allow him to score the pin and his first U.S. Championship. Category:Blog posts